


Acceptance

by moonewriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Colony (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Magic (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Galran Culture (Voltron), Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonewriting/pseuds/moonewriting
Summary: Basically Allura turn's Lance Altean before she dies, but it has more impact with some changes from the canon story line. After everyone gets together after time apart they notice some pretty big changes and work together to figure out what is happening. Keith and Lance's relationship finally develops past their strong friendship.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 21





	Acceptance

The battle was over.

Voltron won.

But the sacrifice was great.

The Blue Lion roared in immeasurable pain, the Red Lion’s cries followed. Neither were as broken and shattered as the Paladin who’d just lost his lover. The grief carried through all the communications between the Atlas and Lions.

They were inconsolable.

Their companions rushed in. Yellow and Green quick to Blue’s sides. Guiding the mourning Lion to their conjoined hanger. Black linked to the Red Lion, paladin rushing to his companion’s aid.

The tan boy laid curled under his control console. Lighting dimmed, matching the dour mood. But his taller and matured leader was quick to act.

“Lance,” he called gently to the cowering figure. “Please, let me help."

A sob racked Lance in reply, the new boomerang marking glistened with tears and snot. His eyes rimmed red and breathing labored. But nothing could compare to the hollowness in his eyes. As if the once roaring ocean had been evaporated from his very being. Not a spark to ignite or a kindle to mend.

“I’ve got you,” Keith cautiously pulled Lance from the cramped area. “I’ve got you.”

“Ke-Keith?” Lance cried, clinging impossibly tight, the force preventing him from allowing a breath or exhale.

It didn't matter, he’d suffocate if it meant he could offer some semblance of comfort.

. . . . .

Getting Lance and the two Lion back to Atlas was drawn out as Keith waited at every slight chance Lance may have faltered. Their team waited anxiously for the pair within the hanger, no one spoke, as they also awaited the older altean.

Everyone else didn't seem to matter. The MFE pilots, their families, the workers, none of them could seem to reach far enough. None of them could possibly comprehend what had just transpired. The only certainty was the Paladins were demolished, victorious, but entirely devastated.

At last the pair emerged, Black and Red Paladin battered, beaten, and covered in tears. Lance relied solely on Keith to keep them upright, his legs of no use to him as he tried to remember to breath.

“Keith?” Shiro called out gently reaching for them, at his side a man he barely recognized and seemingly ignored just like everyone else.

“Where’s Coran?” Keith asked instead of answering the question.

“I’m right here, where is she?” his voice wobbled but Lance cried out at even the thought of her. “Lance my boy. Keith, Allura?”

“I’m sorry," Keith could barely say.

Lance sobbed harder. The entire docking bay silenced by despair. Frozen unbearably in the tension of Coran’s worry and Voltron’s dejection.

“Paladins?” Coran turned to them, not a single one able to make eye contact. “That can’t, it simply can-cannot be so. Tell me where is Allura, you must all need medical attention immediately!”

“Coran, don’t,” Pidge snapped, tears flooding her cheeks.

“We’re so sorry,” Hunk added, clutching the smaller Paladin to his side.

“She’s not with us anymore,” Shiro said, and Lance collapsed into Keith sending them both to the floor. “She’s dead.”

“You-you're sorely mistaken, she-she ca-that-I,” Coran stumbled over his words, knees weak. “Now isn't, oh Ancient Ones, how could? No, my Princess, she. Alfor, forgive me!”

. . . . .

Victory came at a cost.

A horrid one.

No sacrifice could have ruined the paladin’s as this, their greatest loss.

. . . . .

Luckily they had many to rely on, to help them as they mutely celebrated the end of this war. With this new reality that they had been gifted from their Princess. In this new realm in which peace could finally begin again.

The memorial would be grand. The statue of Allura is magnificent. She stood proud and elegant, ready for the battle. Atop a large landing with pillars marking the names of those fallen, those to be remembered for their efforts. From those of the present to those who fell in the conquest of the universe. Each tier on itself put up sizable figures but none as poised as the Altean Princess.


End file.
